


Loser Party

by herblondetoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Party, Stuttering, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy
Summary: Regina is Queen of Storybrooke High and every year, she and her friends Mal and Kathryn throw a Loser Party. This year, Regina has no idea who to pick as her loser until she sees the new girl. Emma is a foster kid with glasses and an unfortunate stutter. She makes friends with Regina's sister and Ruby and decides to volunteer as Regina's loser, without Regina knowing. Eventual SQ.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

_**Read~Enjoy~Review** _

**The Loser Party**

Brown eyes scanned the cafeteria from their throne like position. She was the Queen, and these were her subjects. She was looking for something... no, someone, and she just couldn't find the right one.

"Hey Gina, you get your loser yet? You usually have them picked out first but you're down to your final week."

Regina glared at her friend Kathryn but kept her cool. "Maybe. I guess you'll find out on Saturday."

"This is going to be the best loser party ever." Mal stated as she bit into her sandwich. "I really think I'm winning this year. I have that idiot Jones and his one hand."

Regina tried not to roll her eyes but knew she failed. Jones was who she had originally wanted to bring but Mal got him first. "Too bad family is off limits." Regina sighed as she watched her sister cross the room. Zelena was a senior while Regina was a junior, but the older Mills girl was too into her studies to care about popularity. Popularity was what Regina did best.

Regina was the apple of her father's eye, but part of that was because Zelena was not the kind of daughter he wanted when she was little. Zelena was always happier reading, writing, or doing something inside the house when she was young where as Regina would do anything to spend time with her father.

Zelena's arms were so full of books it was a wonder how she carried her lunch. Suddenly, a student with a mass of blonde hair and thick glasses bumped into Zelena and they both dropped everything.

"Oh I'm S..s.. so sorry. I d...d...didn't mean to...I was just...I didn't have a p...p...place to sit." The blonde stuttered as she tried to help the other girl pick up her things. Her face reddened as she realized everyone was watching them.

Zelena reached out and touched the blonde's arm. "It's okay. It was my fault, don't worry. I'm afraid I ruined your lunch. Let me buy you another."

The blonde shook her head and pushed her glasses up her nose. "It's okay. I'm... I'm not that hun... hungry anyway." Emma was a sophomore who has a terrible stuttering problem and was new. The combination was terrible but Emma, unfortunately, was used to it. She was on foster home number 12, so she was always the new girl. This place, however, was different and she actually liked it. Mary Margaret and David barely even rose their voices and compared to other foster homes, it was a nice change. They didn't get mad at her when she stuttered, didn't try to push her to finish her sentences faster, and when she had nightmares at night, Mary Margaret held her. She may only have three more years in the system, but she hoped they'd be spend with the Nolans.

"Nonsense. I insist. Oh wow, you're reading Pride and Prejudice? That's one of my favorites." The two picked up their books and now ruined lunches and put the books on a table before throwing the food away and going back in line. They talked about literature and school and Emma felt herself relieved that this girl didn't seem to mind her stutter. It was like she didn't notice. Zelena was happy to have someone to talk to who wouldn't compare her to her younger, but much cooler, sister.

Regina smirked-she found her loser. Now she just had to pretend to get close to her, so she could get her to come to the party. She stood and casually walked over to her sister and the blonde, a move that most of the students watched, but none acknowledged. She noticed that Emma was talking to Zelena and didn't even notice the brunette was coming her way. This caused a bit of irritation, but she placed a smile on her face.

"I m…moved here a f…f…few m…months ago in the s…su…summer, with D…D…David and M…Mary M…Margaret." Emma let out a breath, looking at Zelena with an apologetic look. "S…s…sorry ab…about my st…stutter…"

"Oh stop, Emma. You don't have to apologize for something you can't help. Just take your time and relax, I'll never rush you or finish your thoughts." It was then that Zelena noticed her sister watching them. She sighed and sat back, looking at her. "What do you want?"

Regina gave her sister a look before sitting down. "Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

"Why? So you can turn her against me?"

"Oh please, Zel. Did you forget that you're a senior? Hanging out with the underclass is unbecoming."

"How do you know she's an underclassman?"

"Well, it's the first day of school and I've never seen her before, she looks a bit young, and she's talking to you. Obviously, she hasn't been here long enough to know better."

Emma grit her teeth and glared at Regina. "Sh...sh...she's nice. N…n…no ma…matter what grade sh…sh…she's in."

Regina tried hard to not laugh at the girl, her glare behind her thick glasses and her stuttering. She rolled her eyes. "Sure, she's nice, but that's only because she doesn't have friends. I'm Regina, by the way, the popular Mills sister." Regina held her hand out, but Emma just turned away and picked at her food. She had seen Regina's face, knew she really wanted to laugh at her. Regina was at a loss for words when Emma ignored her and turned around. She bent down, close to her ear. "You just made a huge mistake, new girl. I suggest you meet me in the library after school, so you can make it up to me."

"Leave her alone, Regina." Zelena said, giving Emma an apologetic look. "She doesn't deserve your shit."

Regina glared at her sister. "I'm not giving her shit. I'm trying to make friends, so I can be sure she gets an invite to the party on Saturday."

"A party?" Zelena asked, her internal warning bells going off.

"Yes, sis. You know, a party. A gathering of people having fun, usually mixed with food, music, and maybe alcohol. I know you don't get out much, but I thought you at least knew what a party was."

"Of course, I know what a party is." Zelena huffed. "Is it one of _those_ parties?"

"You mean one of those parties you don't get invited to because you're family? Maybe, maybe not, but if you ruin it for me, you'll regret it. Remember, I know how to make daddy take my side."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Regina, just leave us alone." She looked at Emma and the two stood, going to dump their tray. "Emma, stay away from Regina and her friends. They're bullies and love to humiliate people."

"I…I st…stutter and I'm a f...fo…foster kid w..w..with glasses. I'm u..u..used to being b…bullied. Thanks f..for the w..warning."

"What's your last class? Maybe I can make sure Regina doesn't find you." She looked at the schedule Emma held out. "Shit. She's in your last class with you. Look, just stay in the classroom until I get there, okay? She's not going to be mean, in fact, she's going to be disgustingly nice. She's going to try to lure you into thinking she likes you, then she'll introduce you to her friends and they'll act all nice and sweet too. But it's a trick, Emma." Zelena stopped when she saw Mal and Kathryn waiting by Emma's next class. She sighed and looked at her. "I'll see you after school, Emma. Take care."

Emma gave Zelena a smile. "Th..th..thank you. See you later." Emma was proud that she got a three word sentence out with out stuttering. Once she trusted and became relaxed with the people around her, she stuttered less. She went to speech therapy a few schools ago, but they said they couldn't help because it was nothing to do with her actual speech, but with her anxiety. When she was scared or nervous, she stuttered, and unfortunately, she was scared or nervous all the time. At that foster home, that was the end of it. Here, however, when she told David and Mary Margaret what had been said before, they asked her if she wanted to see a man named Dr. Hopper. They said he was a child psychologist and he could help her with not just the stuttering, but with everything going on in her life. They understood she'd been through a lot and knew it would be good for her to have someone to talk to.

Emma took a breath and walked right past the two girls and into the classroom and took a seat. She was glad that her foster parents had talked to the principle (who was also Mary Margaret's boss) and explained about her stuttering and anxiety. So far, the principle seemed to have talked to her teachers and where, in other schools she'd be forced to introduce herself, here, she hadn't. The teacher came over and had a kind smile.

"You must be Emma?"

Emma just nodded, and the woman's smile never faded.

"I'm Ms. Winters. I won't force you to introduce yourself today, Emma, but I do encourage participation in class. I know it's not easy and I know it's embarrassing, but I've been where you are, and I know that you can do it." The woman put a sheet of paper on Emma's desk. "However, until you do feel comfortable speaking in class, what I'm going to do to be sure you are participating is give you a sheet before each class. There are questions on it where the answer should come up at some point in the lesson. If you think one doesn't, or you miss some, just come talk to me after class, okay?" Emma looked at her and sighed before nodding. "I'm not punishing you, Emma, please don't think that. I just don't want to push you to talk if you're not comfortable."

"Th..thank you. It j..j..just seems l..l..like ex..extra wo..work." Emma took a breath. "I d..don't m..mind ans..answering q…questions in cl..class, I j…just di…didn't wa..want to intro…introduce m..myself."

Ms. Winters smiled. "Okay, I get it. So, if I see you raise your hand, then we're good, no sheet needed. I'm sorry, Emma, I really was only trying to help."

"I kn…know. I ap..appreciate it." Emma could hear snickering behind her and her ears burned red. She knew the other kids heard her and while it wasn't a secret or anything, she hated how kids could be so mean about things.

Ms. Winters put her hand on Emma's. "You're very brave." She whispered. "I'll do what I can to keep them off your back." After Emma gave a small nod, the teacher stood up and went to the front of the class. "Miss Paige and Miss Midas, since you seem to think something is so very funny back there, I'd like you two to take the two empty seats here in the front row. Mal, you over there and Kathryn over there."

"But Ms. Winters, class hasn't even started yet." Mal whined as she folded her arms.

"Yes, and you're already interrupting it. Move your seats now unless you want them to be your permanent seats for the rest of the year."

Both girls huffed, but they moved. Class started, and Ms. Winters introduced Emma before starting the lesson. Emma was true to her word and did raise her hand quite a few times. When she was called upon, she turned red, but pushed through to answer the questions. If she kept her eyes on the teacher and not the other students, she could get through it. At the end of class, a tall girl with long hair came over and smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm Ruby. I noticed you're pretty smart with literature and was wondering if you'd maybe help me with our assignment?"

Emma looked at her as she packed her books up, not sure if she should be trusted or not. "I d...don't know how g...good I'd b...be at h…helping." She gestured as if it were obvious. "Y…you'd pro…probably get an…annoyed."

"What? From your stutter? Nah, that isn't annoying. It's just a part of you, nothing to be ashamed of." Ruby watched Mal and Kathryn loitering and sighed, leaning towards Emma. "I'm not one of them, just so you know. Don't trust them, they're vicious."

"Th…that's wh…what Z…Zelena said."

"Well listen to her, she would know. What's your next class?" Ruby looked at Emma's schedule and linked their arms. "I am in the rest of the day's classes with you."

Classes went by uneventful, but Emma was nervous for her last class. Regina would be there, and Emma didn't know what the girl wanted with her. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to Regina, but she also knew enough about schools to know that no one with Regina's stature wanted to be Emma's friend. Emma was listening to Ruby talk as Regina came into the room. The brunette sat on the other side of the blonde. Emma tried to act like she was paying attention to Ruby and not Regina, but Regina could tell Emma was watching her.

"So, what terrible things did my sister and Diner girl here say about me?" Regina asked, cutting Ruby off. "Because none of it is true. They're just jealous of me."

Emma rolled her eyes, she knew girls like this. They were in every school she ever went to. Usually, however, they were attacking her, not trying to befriend her. "R…Ruby has…hasn't said an…anything. Z…Zelena s…said n…not to t…trust you."

Regina let out a scoff. "Zelena is my sister, of course she'd say that. Look Emma, I really just want to welcome you here in the right way and bring you to the party on Saturday." Regina reached over and touched Emma's arm. "I was kidding earlier, you know. I only wanted to meet you in the library to talk, but I think maybe I should come to your place after school, so we can get to know each other."

Emma was taken aback by Regina's bluntness. "I d…don't kno…know if I'm a…allowed t…to ha…have p…people o…over."

Regina waived her hand. "Oh nonsense. I already talked to Mrs. Nolan about it before class. She said she would love for you to have a friend over and even said you can ride in my car with me. Here, I had her write it down, so you'd believe me."

Emma looked at the note and knew without a doubt it was Mary Margaret's handwriting. Emma didn't honestly see a way out of this, so she swallowed. "On…only if Ze…Zelena comes t…too."

Regina sighed and chewed her lip. "Emma please. I need to talk to you with out her. You don't get it because you don't have sisters, but she and I just don't get along and we both talk shit about each other. Please, just one afternoon just us."

Emma looked at Ruby who acted like she wasn't paying attention, but who also quickly made eye contact before looking back at her book pointedly. It was then Emma remembered the question Ruby asked her. "I t…told R…Ruby I'd h…help her w…with our h…homework."

Regina tried hard not to roll her eyes. "Fine, tomorrow then? Emma, please just give me a chance. I'm sure you've been in a position to want others to give you a chance. Rumors and all that aren't always true."

Emma understood what Regina was saying, but Zelena had been nice to her and she didn't want to believe she was lying to her. Before she could answer, class started. Regina continued to give Emma pleading looks and finally, Emma wrote something on a piece of paper. 'Fine, you can come after school tomorrow, but on one condition; we don't talk badly about Zelena."

Regina smiled as she took the note and nodded her agreement. Emma couldn't help but wonder if she just made the worst mistake, but she'd have tonight to talk to Ruby and Mary Margaret and see what each of them have to say about Regina. She knew, however, Zelena may be upset.

After class, Regina was one of the firsts out and Emma took her time packing her things. "Y…you do…don't have to c…come ov…over if y…you do…don't wa...want to."

Ruby packed her school bag as well. "I want to, if that's okay. I really do need help."

Zelena came in and looked relieved to see Regina wasn't there but could tell something was bothering Emma. "What's up? Did Regina do something to you?"

Emma shook her head and then shrugged. She told Zelena what happened and how she agreed to let her over the next afternoon. She could tell that Zelena was worried, but at least didn't seem upset. "Emma, you do what you want to do, and I appreciate you telling her you don't want any bad talk about me. Just…please be careful, okay? I'm not trying to worry you, but Regina and her friends…they aren't always nice." Zelena looked at Ruby. "You know. You were invited to one of these parties last year."

Emma looked at Ruby who looked down. "Yeah, I was. It was horrible." She looked at Emma. "I'll tell you about it later. If that's the kind of party Regina is talking about, you do not want to be invited."

Emma sighed and put her back pack on. "I g…get it. Th…thank you f…for c…caring, r…really." She said, giving both girls a smile.

"No problem, Emma. See you tomorrow." Zelena said with a smile before heading out.

Emma and Ruby headed towards the elementary side of the school and to Mary Margaret's class room. "Hey M…Mary M…Margaret." Emma said with a smile.

The woman turned and smiled warmly at her foster daughter. "Emma, you made it through your first day." She said, going to Emma and hugging her. "Please tell me it wasn't terrible." She then noticed Ruby and smiled more. "Ruby, I didn't expect to see you. How are you?"

Ruby smiled. "I'm good, thanks. Emma said she'd help me with some of our homework."

Mary Margaret smiled at Emma. "That was nice of you. I though Regina was coming over."

Emma sighed. "I h..had al…already to…told R..Ruby I w…would he..help her." She took a deep breath as sometimes talking was exhausting for her. However, Emma knew that as the night went on, she would stutter less because she would unwind and not feel so nervous. She still stuttered around her foster parents, but not as badly. "She's c...coming tom…tomorrow. B…but I d..don't trust her."

Mary Margaret gave an understanding nod. "If I can be honest, I was a bit surprised when she came to me earlier. I never had her in my class, but she is well known since she's the mayor's daughter. Emma, it's up to you. If you don't want her to come over, then don't."

Emma shrugged. "I k…k…kind of have t..to now." She gave a shrug. "C..can Ruby and I g..go h..home?"

Mary Margaret smiled again. "Yes, you can. I'll be here a while longer but help yourself to a snack."

"I figured we'd stop at Granny's on the way home." Ruby stated. "I have to ask Granny if it's okay anyway. If I can't go to your place, and if Emma wants to, can she stay with me at the diner?"

"Of course." She answered, looking to Emma. "Just text me if you stay there."

Emma nodded. "Okay."

The two headed out and Emma looked to Ruby. "You l…live at G…Granny's?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, she's my actual Granny. My mom never knew my dad and then she left when I was little. Apparently, she missed the life she had before I came along."

"I'm s…sorry." Emma said quietly, looking down as they walked.

"I'm not. I'd rather be with my Granny who loves me than with a woman who doesn't want me." Ruby said with a shrug. "What about your parents? Why are you in foster care?" Ruby asked and then added. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Emma gave a shrug. "I was a..ab…abandoned as a b…baby. I w…was ad…adopted, but they ha..had their own ch..child and g…gave me back. I've b..been to…well this is m…my 12th h..home. I h…hope it's m…my last, b..but people g..get sick of m..me after a w..while."

Those words broke Ruby's heart and she stopped walking to wrap her arms around Emma. "That's terrible, Ems. I...wow. I'm so sorry."

While Emma was touched by Ruby caring, she wasn't prepared for the hug. "Th..thanks but th..that's life."

The two kept walking and once at the Diner, Ruby hugged her grandmother, feeling a new appreciation for her. "Hey, can I go to Emma's to do some homework?"

"Who's Emma?" Granny asked from behind the till.

"Sorry. Granny, this is Emma. She's…"

Granny looked up and smiled. "Right, you're David and Mary Margaret's child. I've seen you in here with them."

"Hi." Emma said with an uncomfortable smile.

"So, can I go? Or if you need me here, can Emma stay? She's really good at Literature and I need to raise my grade in that class."

Granny looked around, feeling guilty. She knew it wasn't fair to her granddaughter, but she did have a waitress call in sick. "Would you too mind staying here? I promise I'll only call for you if I'm desperate." Granny said apologetically.

"That's fine, Granny. Can we use the table in your office though? Just call me if you need me."

Granny nodded. "Of course, you can. Emma dear, what can I get you for a snack?"

Emma shook her head. "I d..don't have m..money with m..me."

"And I didn't ask for payment." Granny said with a smile. "Ruby will probably have onion rings and a chocolate shake, can I get you the same?"

"S...sure. Th…thank you."

"You're very welcome, child. Thank you for helping Ruby with her homework."

Emma and Ruby went to the office and started their work, Emma sending Mary Margaret a text to tell her where she was. About a half hour later, Granny called Ruby out to help and Emma sat back, munching on her onion rings. It took Ruby a while, so Emma peaked out and saw that both Granny and Ruby were working hard on seating people, taking orders, and bussing tables. She found a tub and started clearing a booth, knowing she could do this with out having to talk to anyone. She had two cleared before Granny saw her.

"What are you doing, child? You don't have to do that."

"D…don't mind." She said as she took her tub back and grabbed another empty one. After she had the tables all cleaned, she noticed they were also short staffed in the kitchen. After having the chef show her how to work it, she started pushing dishes through the dishwasher and then putting the dishes back when done.

"We got a good little helper here." The chef stated as Granny came back with more orders. "You hire her?"

"No. Emma, sweetheart, you really don't have to do this." Granny stated, taking plates from her hands.

"I r…really d…don't mind."

"I know." Granny said, cupping Emma's cheek. "It's just that if something happened to you, I could be in big trouble."

"Then hire her." The chef said. "Seriously, if she likes bussing, we could really use her."

"Mike, I don't think Emma wants to work here. She's just being nice because she's a good person."

"Actually, I'd l…love to h…help. I j…just don w…want to t…take orders." She gestured to herself as if it was obvious."

"Emma, there's nothing wrong with a little stutter. However, if you do want to just bus, I'll check the budget tonight and see if I have it in there to hire you. Of course, I'll need permission from your parents."

"F…foster parents." Emma corrected. "I'll ask them." She smiled, she liked when she could get three words in without a stutter.

Finally, another waitress came in and after a few more minutes, Ruby was able to do more homework. They finished and as they finished their food, they talked. "Emma, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I can't not tell you. The party Regina is trying to get you to go to is humiliating. It's called a 'Loser Party'. They do it at least once a year. They, as in Regina, Mal, and Kathryn throw a party and invite all the "cool kids" and they each pick someone they deem a 'loser'. Then, they literally have a stage set up where they each take a turn in parading their 'loser' around and explain why theirs is the biggest loser. Usually, the loser has no idea and thinks they're actually being invited because they like them. It's humiliating."

Emma shook her head. "That's t..terrible. Z...Zelena said y…you went l…last year?"

Ruby scoffed. "Yes. I had heard of these parties and I still fell victim to their manipulation. It was Kathryn and she made me believe she was being a friend. I don't have many friends, and I guess I was kind of desperate."

"Why d…did they t..think you're a l…loser?"

Ruby laughed at that. "Because of my job. Pathetic right? I have a job so I'm a loser? I have money and they don't. At least I wasn't crowned 'Biggest Loser'. Poor August though. He had an accident early in life and has a fake leg. They took it from him and laughed as he crawled off the stage. He was homeschooled the rest of the year."

"Wow. J…just w…wow." Emma said, feeling sick. She then bit her lip. "I kn..know I h..have a st..stutter, b..but d..do you think I'm a l…loser? I m…mean, w…why would R…Regina invite m..me unless sh…she th..think's I'd w…win B…Biggest Loser?"

"Oh Emma. No, I don't think you're a loser at all and I really don't think you'd win Biggest Loser if you did go. I don't think they care who wins and who loses because either way, they get to humiliate people." Ruby gave Emma a look. "You're not going, Emma."

Emma sighed, she took her notebook and started writing. "I'm writing because I can get it out faster. Ruby, I have to go. If I don't, she'll find someone else and humiliate them. That's not okay. At least I'll know the truth going into it and I won't let it hurt me. Besides, maybe it'll surprise her."

Ruby read it and shook her head. "Surprise her how?"

Emma wrote again. "Because while she thinks she's humiliating me, I can smile and act like it doesn't bother me, like I enjoy the attention. Look, the truth is, I never last long anywhere. I'll probably be gone before the end of the school year anyway. It's not like I've never been humiliated before."

Ruby chewed on her lip as she re-read Emma's words. "You know, maybe that would work. Maybe we can teach them a lesson."

"We?" Emma asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, mostly you, but with my help. I think we should tell Zelena too, but not anyone else. Regina, Mal, and Kathryn can't know." She looked at Emma. "You sure you want to do this?"

Emma nodded. "P..positive.

Ruby gave a nod. "Then phase one is making Regina think you trust her. After today, she'll be suspicious if you act all buddy buddy tomorrow."

"W…when she c…comes to m…my house, I c…can't…tell her that I'm s…sorry for n…not giving her a ch…chance."

"Good plan." Ruby stated. "Emma, just…I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't. If I'm i…in control, I c…can't get hurt."

"Emma dear? Your parents are here." Granny called and Emma stood to gather her things.

Ruby took Emma's notebook and wrote in it. "That's my number. Do you have a cell?"

Emma nodded and wrote her number down. "I c…can text or t…talk. I p…prefer text. O…obviously."

Ruby made a noise with her tongue. "I don't care, Ems. I love talking with you."

Emma smiled. "Thanks. The m…more I get to know s…someone, the l…less I stutter. It h…has to d…do with my an…anxiety. I'm g…getting help f…for it."

"I hate that you're so anxious it makes you stutter, but please know that I will never think less of you."

Emma smiled, feeling tears in the back of her eyes. "Thank you. I sh…should go. S…see you tomorrow."

"See you, Ems and thanks for the help earlier."

Emma went out and saw both Mary Margaret and David and smiled back at them. David held his arm out and put it around her shoulder. "Did you have a good day today?"

Emma nodded and for once, didn't wince when he touched her. Instead, she actually leaned into him. "D…did you?"

"I did." He said, smiled at Mary Margaret over Emma's head. He felt so proud that Emma finally seemed to trust him. "So, Granny said you helped them a bit today? She said something about you possibly bussing tables?"

The trio were now on the sidewalk, walking home and Emma was feeling much calmer. "Yeah. I'd like to help." Wow, she got more words out than ever before. "Do you th…think I can?"

"First, you just said a full sentence without stuttering." Mary Margaret said, smiling wide. "You know I feel the same about you no matter what, but Emma, I'm hoping that means you're more comfortable around us. Second, I'll call your social worker and see if you getting a job is allowed."

"I am more c…comfortable with you." Emma replied, smiling. "Thank you. I w…would love a job."

The three went home and had a good night together, Emma stuttering less and less. As she was laying in bed, Mary Margaret came in and sat on the edge of it. "Emma? What I said earlier, about your stutter, did that bother you?"

"No." Emma said, turning to face her.

"Good. I…gosh, I'm new at all this, you know, and I wanted you to know how proud I was, but then I got to thinking that maybe not mentioning it would have been better. I don't want to embarrass you or make you think that I feel differently about you."

Emma gave a soft smile. "Don't worry. If I thought you f…felt differently, my st…stuttering would be worse, n…not better."

Mary Margaret smiled. "Good." She tucked the covers up on Emma, even though she knew the teen could take care of herself. "I know I asked when you first came, and you said no, and if the answer is still no, it's completely okay, but I was wondering if you maybe wanted a good night hug?"

Emma cleared her throat and nodded, holding her arms out. She hadn't wanted one at first because at some homes, hugs were not so great, but here, she now knew she was safe. As she hugged Mary Margaret, she felt tears in her eyes. It had been so long since an adult actually cared enough to hug her, and it felt good. It felt so good that she didn't loosen her grip for a few moments and Mary Margaret didn't pull away until she did. Mary Margaret stroked Emma's forehead and then kissed it. "Good night, sweet girl."

"Good night." Emma replied and snuggled down into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Read~Enjoy~Review

Chapter 2

The next day started off with a bang. Literally. Thunder shook the house and Emma woke up, her heart pounding before remembering she was safe. She took some deep breaths and then got up and ready for the day.

"I'll drive you and Mary Margaret to school today, Emma. No one is walking in that storm." David said as he poured himself some coffee.

"Okay da…David." She said, hoping he would think it was just her stutter.

He froze and then resumed mixing the sugar and milk before sitting down. "You know, if you felt like it, you can call me dad. I mean, only if you wanted to."

Emma kept her eyes on the cereal, her spoon dipping in and out of the milk. "I c…can?" She asked, glancing at him and back down again. "M…most people don't l…like when I do th…that." She was pretty sure that if she weren't so nervous, she could have gotten that sentence out without a single stutter. "Th…they don't w…want other th…thinking I'm th…their kid."

David reached over and put his hand on hers, looking at her until she finally looked at him. "I'm not other people, Emma and I'd be proud to have people think you're mine. In my heart, you already are mine. You are my perfectly imperfect daughter who is funny and smart and so caring. I'd honestly be honored if you thought of me as your dad."

Mary was watching from the doorway with a happy tear rolling down her cheek as Emma gave a small smile. "You're the best dad I could ask for." Emma said, perfectly. "You and Ma…Mom are the b…best parents I've ever had." She then looked down, filled with emotions. "I only w…wish I'd have met you s…sooner. M…maybe I wouldn't s…stutter so m…much."

"Oh Emma, I don't even notice most of the time." David said honestly. "Besides, it is becoming less and less when I do notice. Even if it wasn't, even if you stuttered every single word, I'd still love to hear you talk, to listen to you, I'd still love you."

Emma looked up. "Y…you love me?"

"Yes, of course. I know some people may say it's too soon, but Emma, from the day you came here I felt like the missing piece of our puzzle had finally been found. You were meant to be ours and I, like you, wish we would have met sooner, but even so, you're ours now and always will be."

Emma took her glasses off and wiped at her eyes, not sure what to say or even if she could say anything. She then whispered. "I love you too."

Mary couldn't take it anymore and she came in and hugged Emma from behind. "Good morning, love." She said and then to David, she placed a kiss on his wet cheek. "Good morning, dad." She said with a smile.

Emma looked at her. "C..can I call you mom?"

"I'd be honored." Mary Margaret stated. "You are my daughter after all."

Emma smiled and finished her breakfast. "I'll be ready soon." She said and went to get her school things.

Mary smiled after her and then sat by David. "I think we have the answer to our discussion last night."

"I hope so. I'm still nervous to ask her because I don't want to push her." David said, still feeling touched by his conversation with Emma. When Emma had first come to them, she was leery to be left alone with David even if Mary was just in a different room. He hadn't taken it personally, but had wondered why she was like that. After a few weeks of nightmares, and finally a confession from Emma, he had found out and it made him so sad that men before him had hurt her. He promised to her that he'd never be like that and knew he had to prove it, but he didn't mind. Hell, he'd walk through fire for her and it was okay if she didn't quite know that yet. "Maybe I'll bring it up with her social worker today when I ask her about Emma having a job. Just see what she thinks."

"Good idea. Just because we can ask her, doesn't mean we have to right away. The timing has to be just right."

"I know, but at the same time, I want her to know she's not leaving any time soon. I mean, she still keeps that bag packed by the door just in case."

"Honey, we have to let her do that. She'll let us know when she's comfortable. I think we're already making great progress with her trust and confidence, if her stuttering less is any indication."

David was going to respond, but footsteps down the stairs stopped him as he didn't want Emma thinking they were talking badly of her. Mary Margaret stood and took their mugs to the sink. "I'll just pack a lunch for us and we can go. Emma? Do you want school lunch today? I think it's pizza."

"Yes please, if that's okay." Emma said, not even noticing her lack of stutter.

"It's fine, baby. I get them free since I work there, but even if I didn't it would be okay." Mary said as she packed a lunch for her and David. "Is Regina coming tonight?"

Emma sighed. "I think so. I'm k…kinda nervous about it."

"If you don't want her here, you can say no. However, maybe there's more to her than what she shows. Maybe she just needs someone like you to show her it's okay to be herself."

"If the w…weather stays l…like this, are we s…still walking home?" Emma said, not sure what else was to say about Regina.

"Well, Regina has a car, so if she's coming, she can take you home. Otherwise, we'll wait for David." Mary said and then reached into her pocket. She took out a key on a swan keychain and handed it to Emma. "Here's the key to the house…your key."

Emma's eyes grew wide. "I…I get my own?"

"Yes. We trust you, Emma, and this is your home too." David said as Emma gingerly took the key.

"It's a Swan." She said with a smile. "Thank you. It...wow…it means a lot." And Emma felt stupid as she once again wiped tears from her eyes.

Mary Margaret hugged her. "I'm glad it means so much, Emma."

"N…not just the key." Emma stated and then took a breath. "Every other f…foster home was never really a home, j…just a house with people in it." Emma wiped at her eyes. "F…for the first time, I f…feel like I have a home. A real home, with a real family." She held up the key. "This may just b…be a key to most people, but to me, it's a s…symbol of something I ne…never thought I'd have. So…thank you."

Both David and Mary Margaret hugged Emma, neither one trusting their voices and both feeling so much love for the teen who swept into their lives.

Mary sighed. "Ugh, can we all just call in today? I don't want to ruin this perfect moment with school and work." She chuckled.

"I don't think your b…boss would like that." Emma stated, grabbing a tissue and drying her eyes.

"Probably not. I guess we should go." David agreed. "Emma? Thank you for opening your heart to us."

Emma let out a groan. "Stop m…making me cry. My eyes will be all puffy."

David laughed and the three gathered their things before racing out to the pickup truck and heading off.

Although the weather made the school appear dark and dreary, Emma actually had a good day. She felt more confident than ever and raised her hand in class more than she'd ever have wanted to before. She and Ruby had most classes together and the two could always be found together, laughing and talking. Zelena joined them for lunch and the three were in their own world of conversation the whole time. Regina watched and tried to understand what she was feeling. She thought she was mad, but realized it wasn't that as she looked around at her friends, both of whom were on their phones and honestly quite boring. Jealousy. That's what it was. She was jealous that her sister was laughing and having a good time when she was supposed to be the miserable outcast. With a huff, she got up and went towards the table.

"Hello, Emma." She said, not looking at the others. "Are we still on for tonight?"

Emma looked up and gave a nod. "S..sure. C…can I c…catch a ri…ride with you?"

"Yes, of course. We can head out right after our last class." Regina smiled. "Can't wait."

Emma sighed as she walked away and Ruby and Zelena looked at each other before looking at Emma. "What?" The blonde asked.

"It's just that before Regina came over, you were barely stuttering at all." Ruby said gently.

"Not that we mind, as you know, but you seemed more comfortable. Then she comes and…" Zelena didn't know how to finish that without sounding rude.

"And I'm a s…stuttering mess. I kn…know. That's how it w…works." Emma said with a sigh and pushed her tray away. "It's not a sp...speech issue. It's because of n…nerves and anxiety. I do…don't want to g…go into the full story, but it's b…because of something f…from my past. I'm w…working on it." She said, feeling frustrated tears gather in her eyes.

Zelena reached forward and took Emma's hand. "Honey, you don't have to explain anything. I just hate seeing you get so tight and nervous because of my sister."

"It's not just her." Emma said. "It w…was you too be…before. Zelena, it's anyone." She took a breath. "N…now, let's talk about the party." The three changed gears and started making plans for the party. Emma knew either she was going to humiliate herself more, or make some kind of point…or both.

The rain that had drizzled all day now included more thunder and lightning as Regina drove to the Nolan's. "M…maybe tonight isn't a g…good idea. T…the rain is bad." Emma stated, as Regina drove slower than the speed limit.

"Honestly, I think it's better I wait it out at your place. I can hardly see anything." Regina answered, biting her lip.

The girls were both soaked from the run from the car and into the house and Emma went right to work getting towels and spare clothes for Regina. "S…sorry I don't ha…have much." Emma said as she handed Regina some jogging pants and a sweatshirt.

"It's fine. Thank you, Emma." Regina then went to the bathroom to change while Emma changed and started cleaning up the puddles that were made by the front door and up the stairs. She didn't want her parents to come home to a mess and decide to take the key back. No, they wouldn't do that. They're good people. Emma told herself as she tossed the towels into the washer.

"Emma? Are you down here?"

"Yes, so…sorry. J…just cleaning up."

"No problem." Regina stated, looking around. "This is a warm home. It's nice."

"Y…yeah. I'm l…lucky." Emma agreed as she opened the fridge. "W…want some y…yogurt or s…something?"

"Sure. Thanks." Regina said, sitting on a bar stool at the counter. "Emma, don't be nervous around me." Regina didn't know where that came from as she never cared how others felt around her before.

"I…I'm not." Emma said, bringing out they yogurt and spoons and then let out a breath. "Well…maybe just a l…little."

"Don't be. Look, I know I have a reputation, but I'm not really that bad. Sure, my friends and I do have a level of…let's say respect, but we've worked hard to get it. You can't show weakness if you want power."

"Why w…want it then? I'd r…rather have r…respect from k…kindness than r…respect from f…fear."

Regina chuckled. "If people fear you, they can't hurt you."

"They c…can't know you e…either." Emma said, digging into her yogurt. "W…why are you he…here? W..why do you w..want to know me?"

"Why not?" Regina asked, taking a small spoonful of yogurt. "You're new and I'm reaching out."

Emma couldn't take it anymore. It went against everything she, Ruby and Zelena had discussed, but she couldn't help it. "Y…you think I…I'm a l…loser. I m…mean maybe you're not w…wrong. I have th…thick glasses, a st…stutter, and I'm a f…foster kid. But R…Regina, I know wh…who I am and I'm o…okay with it. Are you?"

Regina stiffened. "Am I what, Emma?"

"A…are you o…okay with who you are?"

Regina was taken aback and didn't have an answer ready. Was she okay with who she was? The truth? No. No she wasn't and she was just starting to realize that. However, she couldn't show weakness. "I am perfectly happy with who I am. So, the cat's out of the bag then huh? You know about the party? I should have known they wouldn't keep their mouths shut."

"It's n…not exactly a se…secret. E…everyone knows." Emma said, tossing her container away. "It's m…mean and hu…humiliating, but I'd r…rather it be me th…than someone else."

Regina's head shot up. "You're still going?"

Emma nodded. "I d…don't want you as…asking someone else. I…I'll take the f…fall."

Regina didn't know what to say and was saved from saying anything when the power went out. Emma let out a small squeak and tried so hard to keep her heartbeat normal. "It's okay, Emma, it's just the storm."

The door then opened and a sopping wet Mary Margaret came in. "Girls, I'm so glad you're here. There are powerlines down and the town is a mess. This is some storm. Emma, your dad is going to be working late to make sure everyone is okay. Regina, call your mother and tell her you'll be staying here. Don't worry, you can still get home in the morning to get ready for school, but there's no way I'm letting you drive home in this storm." She said as she gathered and lit candles and got out flashlights. "I'm going to dry off and then I'll whip up some kind of dinner."

"Thank you Mrs. Nolan." Regina said, getting her phone out.

"Mary Margaret or Mary is just fine, Regina." She said before going up the stairs.

An hour later, the three of them were gathered in the living room around the coffee table eating sandwiches, chips and fruit. "I think we s…should eat the i…ice-cream before it m…melts." Emma said with a smirk.

Mary couldn't stop her laugh. "Oh you do, hmm? Fine. I'll take some cookie dough."

Emma smiled and got up, looking at Regina. "We have cookie dough, chocolate or vanilla."

"Vanilla please." Regina said and watched her go before looking at Mary Margaret. "She didn't stutter that time."

Mary smiled. "She tends to stutter less once she's relaxed. Has she explained it to you?"

Regina shook her head and looked down. "I never asked."

Mary gave a knowing nod. "There's more to Emma than what you see and hear, but it's her story to tell, not mine."

Regina gave a nod and seemed lost in her thoughts as the three ate the ice cream.

Mary's phone rang a bit later and after talking, she came back out. "School will be cancelled tomorrow. They can't even begin to fix the lines until the storm ends and once it does, it will take hours. Why don't you two take my laptop and watch a movie or something until the battery runs out. I'm assuming yours is dead?" She asked, giving Emma a wry smile.

Emma nodded. "I didn't plug i…it in after s…school." She then went and hugged the woman. "Thanks, mom."

As Emma went to get the laptop, Regina stayed by Mary. "She called you mom." She said with a smile. "She must really like you."

"I hope so because I really like her." Mary said, smiling.

"Thanks for dinner and for letting me stay."

"You're welcome. Regina, there's something I want to tell you." Mary said, making sure Emma was still out of earshot. "She sometimes has nightmares…memories from her past. She…she can't control them and they can get pretty intense. If that happens tonight, please don't make a deal out of it or tell others. It would crush her. If she has one, I will hear her and I'll be there."

"No, no of course I won't say anything." Regina said, wondering just what kind of a past Emma had. Her parents weren't exactly perfect, but she knew they loved her in their way and never once thought about how others had it.

"R…ready?" Emma asked with the laptop in her arms. "W…we can go to m…my room."

After deciding Emma's double bed was big enough for both of them, the two picked a movie and laid in silence as they watched, both having thoughts swirling in their own heads. Right as the movie ended, the battery ran out and cast the room in pitch dark. Emma inhaled sharply and then moved around to turn her phone on and light a candle.

"Emma?" Regina asked softly. "You don't like the dark, do you?"

Emma shook her head, looking down. "B…bad things h…happen in the d…dark." She said and Regina knew not to push that right now.

"Emma, why do you stutter more when it's just me and you than you do when your mom's around?"

Emma let out a breath. "M…my stutter is b…because of n…nerves. It g…gets worse wh…when I feel an…anxious. I h…have to really b…be comfortable with s…someone for it to s…stop. I c…can't control it."

"I wish I didn't make you so nervous. I can't imagine how that must feel."

Emma looked at her. "It's n…not just y…you." Emma sighed. "I'm g…going to w…write this down b…because it's h…hard to say o…out loud." Emma said, getting out a notebook. Before she started, she looked at Regina again. "I'm t…telling you th…this b…because I tr…trust you."

Regina nodded and then watched as Emma wrote. When she was done, she took the notebook and read it.

This is my 12th foster home since the age of 3 for me. When I was three, I went to a home where it was really bad. I got beat for everything, including talking. If I didn't talk, I got beat, if I talked, I got beat. It went on for about a year and then I was moved. The next home was also terrible. They yelled at me all the time for saying things wrong or not pronouncing them correctly. They didn't beat me, the most the did was smack me, but they said horrible things. They'd call me stupid and a waste and so I quit talking altogether. Two homes later, they finally had me see a specialist and while I did start talking again, I had this stutter. I'm working with Dr. Hopper now to hopefully help it, but it's so hard when it's such a big part of my past. Don't take it personally, please, I wish I could stop it, but it takes time. I've only told my parents, well David and Mary, and Dr. Hopper this full story, so please don't tell anyone.

Regina wiped at her eyes and looked up to see a scared looking Emma biting her lip. She reached forward and took Emma's hand. "Thank you for trusting me, Emma. I promise I won't tell a soul. I'm so sorry that happened to you." She said honestly. Regina sighed as she thought about why she had really invited herself here and for the first time, hated herself. "Emma, I…I came here tonight to get ammo on you to use at the party. I admit it and I feel so ashamed now. I promise though, that I have changed my mind." She nodded. "I want you to come to the party, but not as my loser, Emma, but as my guest."

Emma took the notebook and began writing. I figured that's why you had come and the plan was to give you false information. The thing is, I saw something in you, Regina, something I don't think anyone including yourself sees. You are a good person inside, you're just scared. You're as insecure as I am, only you hide it better, even from yourself. I appreciate your honesty and the fact that you won't tell, but I can't go and watch others get humiliated. Why don't you come here instead? You, Ruby, Zelena and I, we can have our own party.

Regina read it and chuckled. Emma seemed to know her better than she knew herself. "Emma, they won't want me here. Besides, the party is at my house." She then chewed her lip. "But maybe it doesn't have to end in humiliation." She took a breath and squeezed Emma's hand. "Will you help me?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "Yes."

The two then talked well into the night and when the candle finally died, they decided to sleep. Emma did have a nightmare that night, a really bad one that caused her to rush to the bathroom and be sick once Mary woke her up. She came back in the room with tears streaming her face and curled up on her bed, just wanting the world to go away. Mary was going to kneel down by the bed and comfort her when Regina put her arms around Emma and stroked her hair. "It's okay, Emma. You're safe now. You have parents who love you and will never hurt you. No one will hurt you again." It had been obvious to Regina what Emma's nightmare was about by the way the blonde had fought in her sleep and the things she said and Regina felt more of her heart reaching out to the damaged soul beside her. What she wouldn't give to be able to help mend her – not fix her, for she wasn't broken, but mend her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Regina asked the next morning when it was clear they were both awake, Emma still in her arms.

Emma shook her head and buried deeper into the covers.

"It's okay. You don't have to, but I'm here if you change your mind."

School ended up being cancelled for the rest of the week and Regina thought they'd have to cancel the party as well and found she wasn't upset by that. However, everything was finally fixed by Friday night and the party was still on for the next day. Over the few days they were home, Regina ended up at Emma's most of the time and after some talking, explaining, apologizing and even crying between the sisters, Ruby and Zelena finally came around and trusted Regina.

"Emma's been good for you." Ruby said as she sat outside at the Mill's estate where they were that night. Zelena and Emma had gone in to get some drinks while Regina and Ruby stayed outside.

Regina smiled. "It's weird. A week ago, I didn't give a shit about how others felt or how I made them feel. One night with Emma and suddenly it's like I have a heart again."

Ruby raised a brow. "One night with Emma sounds kind of…M rated."

Regina chuckled and threw a chip wrapper at her. "Not like that, diner girl." She then let out a breath. "I guess she made me feel…well she made me feel. I now know what empathy is, not sympathy, for Emma would hate that, but empathy. I'm not perfect, and I'm still worried about what Kat and Mal will say, but I can now put myself in others shoes and feel them. I've been terrible, honestly, and I don't deserve Emma or you, or even Zelena for that matter, but I'm so thankful you've taken me in."

"Emma was just telling me last night that she had seen something in you that no one else did. She sure is special." Ruby said wistfully. "I really hope the Nolans don't get rid of her."

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that." Regina said with a knowing smile. She had heard her mother talking on the phone about adoption papers and how she hoped 'the girl' would say yes. Sure, Regina assumed it was Emma, but she was pretty sure her assumption was right.

Just as the girls came back with the drinks, the doorbell rang. "Your turn." Zelena said to Regina as she sat down.

Regina went to the door and was surprised to see Kathryn and Mal. "You're alive!" Mal said with a smirk. "We haven't heard from you since Tuesday. You okay?"

The two came in, uninvited and Regina closed the door. It was now or never. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't call or text, I've just been busy."

"Busy doing what?" Kathryn asked as they made their way out back.

The two froze when they saw who was out there and then looked at Regina. "You're hanging out with them?" Mal asked, more hurt than anything.

"Regina, why?" Kathryn asked. "Come on, they're losers."

Regina's jaw stiffened. "No, they're not. They're actually very kind, very decent, and even funny people. I've enjoyed getting to know them and I've realized I didn't like who I was. I don't want to be mean anymore, guys. I'm no better than anyone else."

Mal and Kathryn looked at each other and while Kathryn sighed annoyingly, Mal smiled. "I don't either." She said. "I haven't for a long time, but I was scared of what you two would do if I said anything."

Kathryn huffed. "You're both dorks." She said before turning to leave.

"Kathryn?" Regina said. "You're no longer invited tomorrow night." Kathryn scoffed and Regina continued. "It's a loser party and you're not enough of a loser to come."

Mal fit right into the group and found she really enjoyed being around the others. For once, she could be herself and not worry about being judged. She understood why Regina liked them and was glad they made this change. She noticed that as time went by, Emma didn't stutter half as much if at all. She also noticed the looks both Emma and Regina would give each other when the other wasn't looking. That was a conversation for another day.

As Emma was getting ready on Saturday, Mary knocked at the door. "Emma honey, can we come in?"

"Yes. I'm dressed, just doing my hair."

When Emma was alone with her parents, her stutter was practically gone. Unless she was nervous or upset, she could get through full conversations with out stuttering and she felt so much lighter.

David and Mary came in and sat on Emma's bed, waiting for her to turn and face them. "Emma, we've been talking." David said and instantly saw Emma get stiff with nerves. "It's not a bad thing, I promise."

"Sorry, it's just that usually when my f…foster parents s…sit down to talk, it never ends w…well for me." And just like that, her stutter was back.

"Come here, love." Mary said and made room for her between her and David. "Please don't be nervous." She said rubbing her back. "We want to ask you something."

David nodded, and placed an arm around her as he handed her the papers. "Emma, we love you so much. We've seen you grow from this shy, timid girl to this wonderful, outgoing and confident young woman just in the last few months you've been with us."

"We know you've been tossed from home to home and while we can't imagine why, we're so thankful you were given to us. Those others who passed you on, never truly appreciated just what a gift they had with you." Mary said.

"But we do." David stated. "We know and we…well we want you to be ours. Legally and forever. That is, if you'll have us."

Emma stared at the papers and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "You…you want to adopt me?"

"Yes." They both said together.

"I…I always thought once I turned 13 and wasn't adopted, that it would never happen." She let out a small chuckle. "I also never thought my stutter would go away, but here we are." She looked between the two of them. "Yes. I'd love to be your daughter. I'd love for you to be my forever parents. Thank you so much, mom and dad, for taking a chance with me. I love you more than you'll ever know."

The family of three sat together, hugging and crying happy tears for quite a while before the doorbell rang. "Sorry, that's Ruby. I can cancel tonight, if you want."

"No baby girl. Go and be with your friends. Go celebrate." Mary said, getting up. "I'll get the door. I think you need to fix your makeup."

Emma chuckled and then looked at David as he still sat. "Something wrong?"

"No, honey." He said and watched Emma go back to the desk with the mirror on it to fix her make up. "Emma, I trust you, you know that, but I also know how some parties are. If you are in any kind of trouble, you call me and I promise I won't get mad."

"You mean if I get drunk or high or something?" Emma asked with a smirk. "Or find some great guy and decide to…."

"Okay, okay nope. I thought I could do this but no. Emma, no guys. No sex."

"But drinking and getting high is okay?"

David sighed with a chuckle. "Oh girl, you're a funny one. All I'm saying is if it does happen, please don't be scared to ask for help." He said as he stood and went to the door.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. By the way, you don't have to worry about guys." Emma said, blushing a little. "I um…I like girls. Actually I like a specific girl, but I'm not sure she feels the same."

He smiled, totally accepting Emma for who she is. "I figured as much and Emma, I think she does." He said with a wink before leaving.

The party was a blast. Everyone had a great time and felt comfortable knowing no one was going to be humiliated. Also, Regina banned any drugs and alcohol, so everyone felt safe as well. Most of Regina's night was spent with Emma either dancing or talking and laughing. Mal, Zelena and Ruby all watched, knowing what they were seeing but not knowing if the two themselves knew it. At the end of the night, Emma was getting ready to go when Regina took her hand. "Come with me a moment."

Emma did so, going deeper into the house and feeling a bit nervous as Regina knocked on a dark wooden door. They stepped in and Regina smiled at her parents. "Mom, dad, this is Emma. I want you to meet her because she means so much to me and I…well I hope we'll be seeing more of her."

Emma was shocked and tried to hide it with a smile.

"This is the famous Emma, hmm?" Henry said, coming to shake her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Both my girls talk so highly of you, but Regina…well she won't shut up about you." He said with a chuckle.

"S…sorry." Was all Emma could think of to say and it made him laugh.

"Emma Swan." Cora said, shaking her hand as well.

"Soon to be Emma Nolan." Emma stated, surprised she wasn't stuttering.

"I've heard." Cora said with a smile. "Congratulations. You have amazing parents."

"I know." She said with a smile. "And you have amazing daughters."

Cora smiled warmly. "I know. I can't thank you enough though for what you've done for Regina. You've made her the person I always knew she could be. I also can't tell you how appreciative I am for you getting her and Zelena to get along."

"It wasn't all me." Emma said with a blush.

"It was mostly you. Thank you." Cora said. "I hate to cut this short, but it is late. I'm sure your parents will start to worry."

Emma nodded. "Yes, I should get going. It was nice meeting you."

Once the door was shut, Emma pulled at Regina's hand to stop her. "What was that about? Seeing more of me?"

"Oh, Emma, you are smart, but you're also clueless sometimes." Regina said with a chuckle. "Emma, I'll make it official. Will you be my girlfriend?"

NO fucking way. NO way. Emma was not getting a girlfriend on the same day she found out she was to be adopted. That was just too good to be true.

"Emma?" Regina asked nervously.

"Sorry." Emma said and then smiled. "Yes, Regina, I'll be your girlfriend."

That night, Emma had no nightmares. She didn't have many anymore and she was thankful. Sure, she didn't know how long or if her and Regina would last, but she was enjoying what she had now with the comfort of knowing she wouldn't have to break things off because she was being shipped back again. No, she had a home now. A real home with real parents and they were a real family. Emma smiled as she thought about that. "For a loser, you sure are winning." She said to herself before closing her eyes and going to bed.


End file.
